Awkward Misunderstandings
by Eboni Black
Summary: Kagome is having an afternoon to herself when Sesshomaru walks in. He decides he doesn't like what he's seeing......Oneshot Please Review!


A/N I couldn't help it. Really I couldn't. My roommate was playing this song all damn week and I can't get it out of my head. And then this popped into my mind while I was working and it just wouldn't go away.

This is not meant to be taken seriously…it's simply a mindless scenario that my muse came up with and tortured out of me.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its corresponding characters, merchandise, etc. Also: I do not own Beyonce's "Single Ladies" or any corresponding rights associated with it.**

As you can probably guess, fic inspired by Beyonce's "Single Ladies". Play it. Hear it. Laugh.

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome twirled around the kitchen dancing outrageously to the upbeat tune blasting from the small stereo resting on the counter. The space was so enormous that she needed the extra help to clean and organize it, and while her mate had adamantly stated that they could hire maids and attendants to take care of it she had refused, this was her house therefore she would take care of it. Dancing around the wide center island occupying the space in the middle of the kitchen, she carried plates and bowls to their destinations all the while swaying her hips and bouncing around as she had seen others do in this modern time.

While she had been born in the 21st century she had spent most of her long life living in the past, well her past at least, 500 years to be exact. She recalled fondly the centuries she had spent with her mate, watching him change while still loving him deeply, regardless of what her friends had said when they found out. Though she was human, and miko, her mating a powerful Youkai ensured that she would live as long as he did, and at this point she believed that to be forever. It had hurt, watching her human friends grow old and die but she cherished the fact that they had led happy and full lives, which was really what anyone could ask for. She herself had had children, and she was proud that they had grown and matured and integrated successfully into human society, with her help of course.

Somewhere along the way she had been able to see the music of the time transform, from classical to swing, from swing to jazz, then to rock, disco had been her least favorite, and finally the comeuppance of hip-hop and R&B. Her mate loathed this type of music, calling it incessant noise with nothing more than a beat and someone yelling, but she had taken a liking to it enjoying its fast beats and erotic rhythms. She had developed a particular liking for Beyoncé for some reason that she could not even begin to fathom, her most favorite album being the newest one. Well, in all actuality, it was just this one song though she couldn't determine why, as she had no emotional connection to it as she was happily mated at the song spouted lyrics about strong single women, but who was she to analyze a good song?

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies,**_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies,**_

_**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
cuz I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**_

She bopped her hips to the beat, finished with cleaning and putting away the dishes, content to simply dance around her kitchen. She didn't hear her mate walk in the door, nor did she hear his suitcase being set on the floor, or the soft footsteps leading to the kitchen. Lost in her own world she continued to shake her hips and move her hands rhythmically to the beat unaware of the golden eyes that had settled on her form.

_**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

He smirked to himself as he watched his mate dance around the kitchen, taking in her waist length ebony tresses as the wavy locks swayed with her movements. What intrigued him the most was her trim body swaying erotically, around the kitchen, in nothing more than shorts and a thin tank top. Her delicious bottom swayed and bounced to the beats in such a way that he quickly decided was sinful as the rest of her body followed the motion fluidly. He took in her delicate shoulder and arms that lead to breasts that he delighted in torturing every time they made love before moving to a flat tummy, even after three demonic children, that flared into sensuous hips before continuing into mile-long legs despite her short stature. He fought back a groan, not quite ready for her to know of his presence.

_**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**_

He smiled. These were the moments he liked the best. The moments where he got to watch her unobserved as she would otherwise be completely embarrassed to know that he was seeing this. He relished in how she retained her youth and innocence even after centuries of living with him. He knew it couldn't have been easy, with how cold and callous he could be even though he never meant to hurt her feelings. Sometimes he wondered how she stood by him when he could so easily frustrate her; even now it was a source of discontent with his beast.

_**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone**_

The last line of the lyrics shattered his content mind, though he didn't say anything. He suddenly recalled the lyrics to this song, not liking them at all. He watched as his mate swayed to the beat, suddenly apprehensive. He didn't know what to do for he never had been in this situation where his beast was telling him to fix something that he never even knew was wrong. His mind was telling him to stop being stupid and simply take it at face value, she was simply dancing to a song that she enjoyed. But still the hesitancy remained.

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies,**_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies, **_

_**Now put your hands up!**_

His eyes narrowed as she brought her hands to the air in time with the words blasting out of the stereo that he now loathed with a fiery passion. His apprehension grew to sadness, and finally to frustration at her hiding such an important detail from him. His emotions were in control, and while his mind was shouting at him to quit being an idiot, he couldn't help himself.

His tone was icy as he finally made his presence known, "I see that you have made some decisions since the last time this Sesshomaru saw you, mate." She jumped around quickly, a guilty look plastered on her face as she turned to face her mate. She smiled brightly despite her embarrassment but the smile faltered the moment she saw the look on his face.

She frowned, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"Apparently you are too good for this Sesshomaru, am I correct? After all, your actions clearly dictate that you no longer wish to be mated to one such as I." His tone was biting, and he felt a small measure of guilt at her wince, but it was quickly over ridden by the pain flaring in his chest at the thought that she would abandon him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you talking about?" She searched her mind quickly, her chocolate eyes confused as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Kagome had given no hint that she wanted to leave him, in fact she had been pressing to have more children as of late. Why on Earth would he think that she wanted to leave?

"I thought you did not wish to go through the traditional marriage ceremony simply because the mating was enough, however, I must have been mistaken. Apparently you did not wish to partake in such a ceremony so that you could leave if you so wished, with your conscience intact." He was growling now, his beast rattling inside his mind howling his rage at the thought of their mate leaving them.

She sifted through her brain until finally it dawned on her, "Sesshomaru, I'm not going to leave you." At his piercing look she continued before he could interrupt, "I'm not dancing to the song to insinuate anything, silly. It's just a good song." She smiled and walked quickly across the kitchen wrapping her arms around his tall strong form, feeling the defined muscles underneath the cloth that made her shiver every time he touched her. Looking up into his face she took in his lips and strong jaw accented by two magenta stripes on each cheek and a pale crescent moon on his forehead all framing confused looking golden eyes that she adored. Moving her hands to rest on his shoulders she caressed his ankle-length silver locks that felt more like silk than hair before rising to the tips of her toes to rub her nose against his. "I'm not leaving. Not now. Not ever. You are my mate."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her smaller form, but something occurred to him, pulling away a little he looked down at her, "But if you wish, we can still marry in the ways of your culture."

She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off, "Because I do like it very much.

And this Sesshomaru would be more than happy to put a ring on it."

She tried to hold it in. Really she did. But in the end she couldn't help it.

She laughed.

Hard.

And snorted.

His growl joined her laughter in reverberated throughout the house followed quickly by the slamming of the front door before the distinct roar of an engine. All the while her laughter floated throughout the small unit of land.

He would make her his in all ways, including marriage. Just in case.

_**Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

~Fin~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked it! I know I laughed a little bit while writing it. I know it's random, and mushy. But I couldn't help it. I think this is the happiest thing I've written….ever. Haha. Let me know what you think! Review please!!!!!


End file.
